Love Hurts
by allyyyy
Summary: The gang have a whodunit party, but things turn ugly when some one really gets murdered. Pairings: LZ, CD, MN maybe R&R Please! BTW, I'm new so go easy on me.
1. Getting Invited

"Zoey!" Chase called as he ran to catch up to her," We're having a _whodunit _party this Friday. Wanna come?" "Sure!" Zoey said "Who'll be there?" "You, me, Dana, Nicole, Logan, and Michael." "Okay, umm... I'll see you at seven," Zoey said. "Uh...it's a...it's a date then," Chase said excitedly as Zoey walked away.

* * *

_Ugh, _Zoey thought,_ why would I date him? We're just friends. We're just friends. I think we're just friends. Shut up Zoey. I don't like Chase. I don't like Chase._

* * *

"Hey," Zoey's best friend Nicole said as Zoey walked into the room. "Hey," Zoey said, thinking about the party. "So, are you going to the party?" Nicole asked her. "Well duh," Zoey said. "Why would I ever miss a party with my two best friends and three hot guys?" "_True_," Nicole said.

* * *

"Dana," Chase said as he walked down the hallway. "What," she asked him in her normal bratty tone. "We're having a _whodunit _party tomorrow. We really want you to come." he said. "Well...ok I'll come. Well, see you tomorrow," she said and she walked off.

* * *

_I really really like Chase, _Dana thought, _no, I can't like Chase. He's for Zoey. Not for me. Not for me. _


	2. Strange Thoughts

**No one's POV**

"Zoey are you as excited as I am 'cuz I'm totally excited," Nicole said as she took off her skirt and put another one on. "Yeah Nicole, I'm pretty excited... Omigod I didn't know you had happy bunny underwear. They're so cute," Zoey said as she got a hot pink mini skirt on and a black t-shirt that said "babe" in hot pink. "I know right? Zoey, why is it called a whodunit party," Nicole asked. "Because someone fake dies and then someone has to find out whodunit first. It's real easy. Zoey explained as she put on her eyeliner and mascara. "I don't want my friends to die. I can't die either. Maybe we shouldn't go." Nicole said nervously putting on some N.Y.C. lip gloss.

**Zoey's POV**

As we went to the party, I felt something was going to go wrong. I didn't know why, but I was nervous about something. Nicole was saying something. "What?" I asked her. "I said we forgot to bring the drinks." "Oh yeah," I said as I got out my cell, "I'll call Dana and tell her to get them." " Zoe, you're acting weird. What's wrong?" Nicole asked me. "Nicole, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it, but I just don't know what." I said. "Zoe, everything will be fine. Trust me." Nicole said as she put her arm around my shoulder. Just a few more steps and we were at the door.

**Murderer POV**

I didn't know who I was going to kill tonight; I just knew it was going to be one of my friends. I can't stand them sometimes. They can get so annoying and obnoxious sometimes. I hate her. She can't steal him away from me. If he likes her, someone is going to pay. Someone like her or him. I love him and he can't see that. Well, soon he'll see. He'll see how bad love hurts. Someone was calling me. The boy I love. "Just a second!" I called to him.

**Chase's POV**

I like Dana. I like Zoey. I can't choose. I'm just some bushy haired freak who is torn between two girls. Two girls who don't care at all about me. But two girls I care a lot about. Well, the party's starting. I better get ready.


	3. Confessions and a Murder

**No One POV**

"Chase!" Zoey said as she walked up to the bushy haired boy. "Hey Zoey! Okay time to start the party. We're all ready and you know what? We got all the other boys to leave their dorm rooms so we can have all this space just for us. Isn't that great!" Chase asked her excitedly. "Yeah it's fantastic. Do you need help with anything before we start? Need me to blow up balloons or something? Get drinks? Make something to eat? I'm happy to help!" Zoey said as she sat down on the sofa. "No, I think everything's ready. Besides, you're the guest. You don't need to help at all." Chase said as he sat down beside her.

Pretty soon, everybody was in the boys lounge. "Okay, we have to draw names out of a hat. I'll draw first." Chase said as he took out a small piece of paper. "I'm Sir Douglas McCray, mayor of a small London town." Zoey went next. "I'm Anjelica Zechaul, fiancé of Richard St. Hallaway, famous model in London." Next was Logan. "Oh look! I'm Richard St. Hallaway!" Logan said, acting like he already knew who he was going to be. Next went Nicole. "I'm Nicolette Shedande famous fashion designer! Wow!" she said excitedly. After Nicole was Dana. "Rena Louise Pardisia, owner of a small café in London. Wow. Oh goody!" She said sarcastically. "Okay I guess I'll be the dude who gets murdered then. I'll be in room 309." Michael said as he started to leave the room.

"Chase! Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Dana asked while everyone else left the room. "Sure" Chase said as they sat on the couch. "Look Chase, I really like you, and I don't know if you like me, I think you like Zoey, but Zoey hasn't come up to you and asked you to go out with you, so I want to. I want to know, Chase, will you go out with me? And be honest, because I can handle the truth. I just want to know." Dana said as tears came to her eyes. "Really?" Chase said as he wrapped her into his arms. "Dana, I like you to. It took me awhile to realize it, but I do. And I want you to know that." "I'm so happy now!" Dana said as she pulled Chase into a kiss.

"Hey Dana, before I go I wanted to ask you..." Michael stopped when he walked into the room and saw Dana and Chase kissing. That was his one chance and he had blown it. He wanted Dana to go out with him for a while and tonight was when he was going to ask her, but he was too late. Michael felt like his heart had been ripped out and stepped on a million time, and then somebody put it in a blender and turned it on full blast. Little did Michael know that Nicole had a crush on him and secretly hated Dana because Michael liked her. Now, that Michael was even sadder about Dana, she knew she had to do something. She just didn't know what.

Everyone had to start out in different rooms. Nicole secretly hid in the room Dana was in. As soon as Dana shut her door, everyone heard a loud and shocking scream. As Chase ran in the room, he saw Dana's body lying there, covered in blood. "Dana!" he said as he bent down and wrapped his arms around her, his head against her heart. "It's still beating!" Chase said as he ran and put her on the couch. "_It is_?" Nicole asked, her face steaming with anger.

Will Dana live? What will Nicole do? What will the gang do when they find out they're locked in a room with a boy crazed murderer? Find out in the next chapter

AN: I know, the part with Dana and Chase confessing their love for each other _was_ kind of cheesy, but I couldn't do it any other way. R&R Please!


	4. Love Hurts

**No One POV**

Nicole quickly went and locked the door. "Nicole what are you doing?" Zoey asked. "If you guys tell anyone I stabbed Dana I'll kill you. If she's still alive I'll kill her. If you guys don't shut up I'll kill all of you." Nicole said laughing madly. "Nicole, why are you doing this?" Michael asked her. "Why? _Why_? Michael, why do you love Dana? Chase why do you love Dana? Logan why do you secretly love Zoey but you won't..." Nicole was interrupted. "You do?" Zoey asked Logan, surprised. "I do." Logan said nervously. "Shut up!" Nicole screamed to everyone. "Michael, could you not tell that I have loved you since I saw you? Could you not tell that I've wanted you forever? I guess you couldn't since you love Dana. Chase is with Dana now. I guess Logan is with Zoey now. Why doesn't anyone love me?" Nicole started bursting out in tears and Zoey took the knife away from Nicole. Everyone left the room and left Nicole with Dana.

"I can't believe Nicole would do that." Zoey said as she paced across the room. "I know" Chase said as he dialed 911 on his cell phone. "Oh no!" Chase said. "What's wrong?" Logan asked him nervously. "My cell phone went dead." Chase said. "Mine, too." everyone said in a unison. All of a sudden the power went out.

Nicole had a small pistol in her pocket that no one knew about. All of a sudden, Nicole saw Dana move a little and open her eyes. "What happened?" she mumbled. "Sorry Dana," Nicole said as she pulled out the gun, "love hurts." And Dana's head hit the floor, as everyone ran to the room.

Will Dana survive? Find out next chapter!


	5. Ambulance

**Dana POV**

I woke up a little. "What happened?" I mumbled to one of my best friends, Nicole. "Sorry Dana," she said as she pulled out a small pistol from her pocket, "love hurts." And my head hit the floor. I was dead. Darkness surrounded me.

**Chase POV**

As I ran to the room, I knew that if Dana was dead, I would have to be, too. I loved her, and I could not live knowing that she was dead.

**Nicole POV**

Oh God. What have I done? I shot Dana. I shot Dana Cruz. I can't believe it. My ex-best friend was shot by me. I might go to jail. Oh no! I can't go to jail. They wear those icky orange suits. Those are from the 70's. Ugh. I started to burst out in tears. This is not a good day to wear mascara.

**Zoey POV**

We were running to the room and I tripped. Logan helped me up. "Thanks." I told him as I kept running. As we got closer and closer, I heard someone crying. Dana? We opened the door. Nicole. Oh my God. Dana had been shot.

**No One POV**

Zoey ran over to Dana. "Dana," Zoey cried as she knelt down beside her best friend, "don't go. We need you. Chase needs you." Logan got out his cell phone. Thank God. It had two bars on it. "Logan don't you even think about calling anyone." Nicole said as she put the gun to Logan's head. Zoey got behind Nicole and punched her in the head, knocking her out. Logan got his cell phone and called 911. Logan told the operator everything she needed to know and she told him the ambulance would be on the way. As soon as the ambulance arrived, Dana was rushed to the hospital. The police arrived soon after.

**Nicole POV**

I was knocked out earlier, but now I was wide awake. I was in the police car, going to jail. I can't believe Zoey knocked me out. I hope Dana feels better. I have my court session later, and I am so nervous. I bet I'll be guilty, though, because I have four witnesses. What will my mother think? Will she ever let me back in the house? Will she even listen to my side of the story before she thinks about anything else? She'll probably think I'm some sort of lunatic. I just wanted Michael to like me. Oh no. What would the rest of PCA do when they find out I stabbed and shot Dana Cruz? Little Miss Perfect Dana Cruz. I hate her. **_I HATE her. _**I hope she dies. No Nicole. Stop saying that. You don't _hate_ her. You don't like her. Yeah, you hate her. Oh no. I'm at the jail now. Yay! I wonder if I'll still get my hairdryer.

AN: Did I do good? I only have five reviews, so I guess not. Well I'm thinking about writing the last chapter and then start a sequel called Diary of a Boy Crazed Murderer: Nicole In Jail. Sounds kind of funny, huh? Trust me, it'll be better than this one. I promise. If you don't like the way I'm writing, please tell me though, because I really like to, but I'll stop if you guys want me to. Please R&R! I need more reviews. (Ok, I don't need them I want them!) Later. And for the people who did review, thanks!

Heads Up!

Next Chapter:

Dana comes out of the hospital

Nicole's court day

Dana's visiting day with Nicole


	6. Visiting Day

**No One POV**

After Dana was shot, she went into a coma. It had been three weeks since anyone had last seen Dana conscious. To some people, it would be quite peaceful not hearing Dana yelling at people all the time, but to Zoey, Logan, Michael, and especially Chase, it was quite heartbreaking. Zoey hadn't eaten in days. Chase hadn't slept, or eaten in days. But now Chase was happy. Tomorrow, Dana might be out of the hospital. He even cut his hair for it. Wow. He knew tonight would be a night for celebration. "Logan," Chase said as he got his coat, "let's go to the bar." "What," Logan said surprised, "I didn't know you drank." "I don't." Chase said opening the door, "But tonight is a night of celebration. Let's go." "If you haven't noticed, were only seventeen Chase. They won't let us in." Logan said getting his shoes on. "Have you not noticed half the bars in America lately? They're letting 14 year olds drink now. Come on. Let's just go.' Chase said, and he walked out the door.

**Dana POV**

I opened my eyes. What happened? Did I see Nicole shoot me? The room I was in was bright and white. I was in some ugly polka dotted gown. A hospital gown. I was in a hospital. Does this mean Nicole did shoot me? Where is everyone? Tears filled up Dana's eyes. "Help." she cried. "Help me...Please." Doctors ran into the hospital room and started checking on Dana. They checked her heart and everything else that needed to be checked. Dana Cruz was still alive. It was a miracle. "We need to call PCA. Isn't that where she goes?" the head doctor asked. "Yeah. Some bushy haired boy gave us his cell phone number. He told us to call him if she woke up." a nurse said.

**No One POV**

Chase's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. He listened for a few minutes. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll be right there." he said. "Logan come on. Dana's awake! Call Michael and Zoey! Hurry." Chase said as he and Logan ran to the car. The zoomed over to PCA to pick up Michael and Zoey. Then they zoomed to the hospital. "We're here to see Dana Cruz." Chase said quickly. "Room 32." The lady at the desk said. Everyone ran to the room. "Hey." Dana said. "Omigosh Dana!" Zoey squealed, happy to see one of her best friends alive. "Hey Zoe." Dana mumbled. "What happened?" Dana asked. "Well, Nicole got jealous of Michael liking you and got mad because no one loved her so she stabbed you and then when you woke up after she stabbed you, she shot you. Now, you're here. It's been three weeks since we've last seen you alive, Dana. We've missed you. Except for Nicole. I think she's too scared to see you." Chase said.

**Nicole POV**

"Guilty." the Judge said as she threw her hammer down. I, Nicole Bristow, was guilty. I was sentenced to one year in prison camp. It's not that far from PCA, so maybe I can still see Dana. I can't believe what I did. I stabbed and shot Dana. My best friend. She probably hates me now. A tear fell down my face. "Nicole," a woman said as she walked up to me. Oh no. It was my mother. What will she say? "I can't believe you, Nicole. You did that? You actually shot and stabbed someone? I raised you to be a wealthy, beautiful, copy of Paris Hilton, and this is how it turns out? If they won't let you back in PCA, you will absolutely not come back to my house. What would the neighbors think? They'd be to scared to let you baby-sit. I would even be to scared to let you baby-sit. I'm putting you up for adoption, Nicole. I can't have a wannabe murderer in my house. I'll see you in court." she said, and she walked off. Another tear fell down my face, and I started to cry. What will I do? I want my mom. Why doesn't she love me anymore?

**Dana POV**

Three days had passed. I was out of the hospital. I wanted to see Nicole and today was visiting day. There was only one thing I wanted to ask her. Why? Why did she shoot me? Why did she stab me? Why did she do any of it? I needed to know. The officer led me to her room. Omigosh. She was wearing one of those orange suits. Poor thing. I bet she hates those. This was my chance to ask her. She looked up at me while she was sitting on her bed. I went and sat on it, too. "Why?" I asked her, tears in both of her eyes. "You're so perfect." she said to me, making a strange but evil looking face. "I hate that. two guys like you. You're hair looks good even if you do have highlights, what's wrong with me? I have no one." she said, crying. "That's no reason to shoot _or _stab me." I said, coldly. Maybe I said it too coldly. She slapped me. Right across the face. "Nicole, I guess I deserved that, but you deserve this. You deserve being here. But I can leave. So I will." I said, standing up. "I guess I'll come back next week, if you want me to. Bye Nicole." "Love hurts." I heard Nicole say. That wasn't enough to make me stay. I walked out the door, and got back into my car. I was shocked by the way she acted.

**No One POV **

**(Room 101)**

"Hey Dana!" Zoey said as Dana walked in the door. "How'd it go?" It took a while for Dana to answer. "She slapped me. She just slapped me. I can't believe she would do that. I thought we were best friends. Even though we fought a lot. I miss how she used to act towards me. Now, she's a brat. I hate that. Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. See ya in the morning, Zoe." Dana said and she went to be.

Knock. Knock. It was 3 A.M. Who would be knocking on Dana and Zoey's door at this time at night? Since Dana was sound asleep, Zoey answered it. "What are you guys doing? It's 3 in the morning. I'm tired." Zoey said, yawning. It was Michael, Chase, and Logan. "We're going to break out Nicole." Dana said, yawning at putting on her shoes. "Dana? You're in on this, too?" Zoey said, shocked. "Yep. I'm the one who planned it." Dana said, and they all walked out of the room. (After Zoey got dressed, that is)

**AN:**

Did you like it? It took up just a little more than two pages, and that's the most I've written so far. I think I did pretty good on this chapter. At least a little better. Well, that's what I think, anyways. Well, I think I might try answering some of these reviews.

**Ginger Lovell: **Thanks for the reviews and, even though Dana didn't have a good day three weeks ago, her days will get better.

**zxxbsmsgirl3148****'s evil triplet: **Thanks for the advice...I think.

**zxxbsmsgirl3148**Thanks! I'm glad somebody likes my story!

**Callmemaddy:** Thanks for the review. I know it's going a little fast, and I'm not explaining things very well, but I'm new here, and this is my first fic, so sorry!

**Head's Up!**

**Next Chapter:**

Do they really break out Nicole?

Will Nicole forgive Dana for whatever she did?

Will Michael and Nicole get together?

Find out next chapter!

P.S. Please Review!


	7. The Breakout

**No One POV**

They were doing it. They were going to break Nicole out. They ran out of PCA and all hopped into Chase's shiny, blue Corvette. "Dana, I thought you would be mad at Nicole for slapping you." Zoey said. "Well, I am, but obviously she had a reason, and I want to know what it is." Dana said while she was giving Chase directions. "Turn left Chase." Dana said quickly. "Left?" Chase asked. "Right." Dana said. "Right? I thought you said left? Which one is it?" Chase asked nervously. "Left." Dana said, aggravated. this went on for a couple of minutes until they finally arrived. They were there and no one could stop them. "Okay, Dana, since this was your idea, you have to get us in and out without letting us be see. What's your plan?" Zoey asked her. "Okay, my dad is a construction worker. He helped design this. I stole his blueprints. Now, come on, let's go!" Dana said, and she hopped out of the car.

Nicole wasn't sleeping. She was thinking. She was thinking of a way to break out. She wasn't doing a very good job. _Maybe I could...No...That wouldn't work...She could get her hairdryer and...No...she couldn't afford a new one. _Nicole heard a noise. No. She heard voices. "Come on!" she heard someone say. Who was it?

"Dana!" Nicole said excitedly. "What are you doing here?" "We're here to break you out, what do you think we're doing here?" Dana said sarcastically. "Really?" Nicole asked excitedly. "Logan's on top of the roof. He's going to take part of the roof off and send down a ladder for you to climb up. There it is. Hurry!" Zoey said quickly. The rest of the gang ran out of the prison camp. They ran in the Corvette and waited for Logan and Nicole. Oh God. Where were they? There they were. Oh no. They were running. They were being chased by the guards. "Chase start the car!" Dana said quickly. logan and Nicole got to the car and Logan threw Nicole in. He then hopped in and they zoomed off into the night.

They did it. They broke Nicole out. They couldn't believe they hadn't gotten chased by the police. But they couldn't go back to PCA. They had to run away. They had no clue where to go. There was only one place. Zoey's house. They got there fast. Zoey's house was in California. Oh No. Zoey's parents weren't there. that could be good, but not now. What if the police did chase them, they just didn't know it? They couldn't worry about that now. They just had to take care of Nicole.

**Author's Note:**

I know, I know. I was horrible on this chapter. I don't know how to break someone out of jail. So I'll leave it at that. I think Chapter 6 is my best chapter yet. Guess what? I'm starting a new fanfic! It's a Michael/Dana fic and it's called Dancing In The Rain. It's going to be about how Dana and Michael really like each other but Dana's parents (especially her Dad) don't like it because Michael isn't their skin color. I'm not being racist or anything cause I like a lot of blacks especially the singers but I thought it would be a cute story. If you don't like the idea just tell me. And please, tell me how to write a better next chapter on this because I'll probably do horrible on it by myself. Please R&R!

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
